The present disclosure relates to a transformer module for an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to a transformer module for an electric vehicle, in which a transformer and a printed circuit board (PCB) are modularized to reduce the number of processes and manufacturing costs in a manufacturing process thereof.
Recently, as the interest in environmental-friendly vehicles has being emphasized due to environmental problems, the expectation for the electric vehicles of the environmental-friendly vehicles is increasing.
Such an electric vehicle includes a transformer as an electronic component.
Generally, transformers are devices which receive AC power from one circuit to supply the AC power to the other circuit by using electromagnetic induction. In the transformers, a voltage is in proportion to a turn ratio of a primary-side coil to a secondary-side coil, and current is in inverse proportion to the turn ratio.
Transformers used in the electric vehicles have to allow high current to flow therethrough, have high efficiency, and be miniaturized to be installed in a narrow space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a transformer used in an electric vehicle according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a transformer of an electric vehicle of the related art includes an upper ferrite core 10, an upper bobbin 20 coupled to a lower portion of the upper ferrite core 10, an upper bus bar 30 disposed on a lower portion of the upper bobbin 20, a lower bus bar 50 disposed on a lower portion of the upper bus bar 30, a lower bobbin 60 disposed on a lower portion of the lower bus bar 50, and a lower ferrite core 70 disposed on a lower portion of the lower bobbin 60.
A support 40 having a ring shape is disposed between the upper bus bar 30 and the lower bus bar 50 to prevent mechanical wobble from occurring.
If the above-described constitutions are provided, since each of the upper and lower bus bars 30 and 50 should have a cross-sectional area of a predetermined size or more to allow high current to flow therethrough, the transformer may increase in overall size. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture a small-sized transformer.
In addition, after the transformer including the above-described constitutions is manufactured, the transformer has to move to a separate manufacturing line so as to attach a printed circuit board thereto through an impregnation process. Thus, it is required to develop an effective manufacturing process.